Loki May Love Pranks, But He Loves Darcy More
by Selene Illusinia
Summary: Another prompt dump, this one for Loki/Darcy pieces. The first post is the prompt 'Blood' formerly posted in 'I'm sorry, you don't want'.
1. Blood

So,** this was actually a request from **katdemon18 **who asked for a Darcy/Loki romantic piece. So, here is it. Enjoy Kat!**

**- Illusinia**

**Memorandium: So, at the suggestion of the lovely** katdemon18 **this will be the first in a series of prompts relating to Loki and Darcy. I can't guarentee that I'll actually redo all 50 of the prompts from the prompt table below, but there will be more prompts dealing with these two that will land here.**

**Prompt: **blood

**From: **avengers-tables .livejournal **under 50-word prompt (yes, I do intent to use all 50 words)**

**Pairings: **Loki/Darcy

* * *

><p>Loki tried not to panic when he noticed the blood-soaked piece of cotton in her bathroom. The cotton stared at him accusingly from the trash can. Internally, he felt the worry welling up in place of the panic but he pushed that down as well. They were sharing a bed now, sharing everything, and she hadn't mentioned being injured to him. He hadn't noticed any injuries the previous night either.<p>

_What if I hurt her last night? What if I'm the reason for the bloody cotton?_

There was the panic again. Why was he panicking? He never panicked. Of course, he didn't usually find a wad of bloody cotton in the waste basket of the bathroom of the woman he was completely in love with. And it definitely wasn't his.

Taking a breath, Loki opted for the best first option: talk to Darcy. Maybe it wasn't a big deal. Perhaps one of the Avengers had been injured and she had offered assistance in cleaning them up. _But there then would be signs of bandaging or other injury-related materials as well. Not simply the bloody cotton._

Panic was back. Really, was this emotion going to haunt him for the rest of the day? Ah, how far the mighty had fallen.

Stepping into the bedroom he shared with the brunette, Loki turned to examine the woman he had found himself giving up dreams of world domination for (and that was a big achievement). Her dark hair tumbled over her shoulders as she sat in bed with a computer in her lap, typing away at something or another. Possibly something for Jane, more likely something personal. He just hoped she wasn't posing on the sexual deviant websites again. The ropes had been fun, but he wasn't sure he would be able to agree to any of the more twisted pleasures Midgardian's seemed to favor in bed.

"Darcy, love, are you alright?" asked Loki, voice somehow steady despite his slightly shaking hands.

Darcy nodded absentmindedly, eyes glued to her computer screen. "'Course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Loki felt his stomach drop a little. "You aren't the least bit uncomfortable or hurt?"

Now those blue eyes were on him and she was giving him a 'what is wrong with you' look. "Yeah, I'm sure dude. Seriously, what's goin' through your head?"

He swallowed hard and motioned towards the bathroom behind him. "Well, I couldn't help but notice that there was blood in the bathroom."

Those blue eyes relaxed some and an embarrassed flush spread over her cheeks. "Shit, did I forget to flush the toilet? Sorry. I don't know why, but sometimes I forget and-"

"You're body is expelling blood when you use the restroom?" And there was the flash of panic again, taking over his actions.

She must have seen the panic because she was out of bed and gripping his arms softly. "Dude, chill. I'm alright. Its not a big deal, this happens once a month." His alarm must have been present on his face because she continued rapidly trying to placate him. "Its called a period, Loki. The menstrual cycle. Being on the rag."

Loki still looked horrified, but her repeated reassurance that this was completely normal seemed to calm him. "You bleed every month?"

"For four to seven days, depending on the woman," confirmed Darcy with a chuckle. "It just shows we're not pregnant."

Confusion had replaced raw panic, so Darcy risked releasing Loki and prayed he wouldn't run to call the S.H.I.E.L.D. paramedics. _That_ would be embarrassing, even for Darcy who wasn't embarrassed easily.

"So, your body bleeds to show you aren't with child?" questioned Loki, so beyond confused that Darcy almost wanted to laugh. Almost.

Instead, she opted to sit back on the bed and pull him down beside her. "It's more complicated than that, but I don't know how to explain everything." Then, a grin crossed her face. Grabbing her computer, she entered a search in Google, then thrust the computer into Loki's hands. "Here, read."

Watching Loki's face turn numerous shades of red as he looked through the article she'd pulled up was funny. Who would have thought a little discussion about something like a period could make the God of Mischief blush like that? When he was finished with the article, his face was mostly back to its normal, pale color (well, technically the normal color was blue, but she wasn't touching that one) though he still looked thoroughly embarrassed.

"Your menstrual cycle allows you to reproduce, is that correct?" questioned Loki calmly.

Darcy nodded. "Pretty much. Without it we couldn't have kids."

Loki's smile turned mischievous as he slid towards her on the bed. "Then perhaps we should take advantage of this time span were you are incapable of conception and _practice_ procreation."

Darcy felt a blush cross her face, a small smile touching her lips. "Loki, are you saying you want kids?"

The soft smile he gave her in return as he leaned over to cup her face and lay her back on the bed almost said it all. He had to say the rest. "Darcy, with you, I want everything."

**Romantic enough Kat?**


	2. Stars

**Prompt: **stars

**From: **avengers-tables .livejournal **under 50-word prompt (yes, I do intent to use all 50 words)**

**Pairings: **Loki/Darcy

* * *

><p>"Look, there's Sirius!" exclaimed Darcy, pointing towards a bright star just rising on the horizon.<p>

Loki looked down at Darcy where she was sprawled in his lap. One of his eyebrows rose at the brunette mortal, curious about her outburst. "Sirius?"

"The star," explained Darcy with a grin, one of her hands sliding up into his hair. Beneath them, the lawn chair they were laying on shifted a little. "It's the brightest star in the sky."

Humming slightly, Loki turned his attention towards the sky with a new focus. "Do humans often give names to stars?"

"They're all named," replied Darcy with a grin. "Constellations too. Those are groups of stars that create an image with some imagination."

"And you know these...constellations?" questioned Loki curiously, his hands sliding from where they rested around her waist up to rest over her stomach.

"Some," confirmed Darcy, her eyes scanning the sky. "We can see Sirius, which means we can see canis major." Even as she spoke, she traced the vague outline of a dog through the sky.

Loki followed her finger intently, eyes sweeping across the pattern she painted. Without much thought, one of his hands rose to slide through her hair with a smile. "It's little more than a vague line form."

"That's what imagination is all about," stated Darcy with a smile. Looking at the man behind her, she leaned up and kissed the corner of his lips. "It's good for a lot of stuff."

"I'm aware," assured Loki with a knowing grin. "There are several things I can...imagine doing right now, in fact."

"Hm," hummed Darcy with a grin. "Under the stars? That's like something out of a bad romance novel."

"Perhaps," agreed Loki. "Though I've read few of these so called 'romance novels', I doubt any are as...imaginative as me."

"Yeah? Prove it," challenged Darcy with a grin. A second later, she squealed slightly as Loki swiftly shifted them, pinning her beneath him.

"With pleasure, mortal."


	3. Risk

**So, for those of you who are waiting on me to finish and post other pieces, I promise they will be finished. I can't guarantee when because it's very hard to write something cheerful when you're morning the loss of a friend (may Loki or Hel entertain her soul during her stay in Death's lands), but I have several things in my editing folder including part of the rest of the More-Than-She-Seems series. There will be at least one more chapter story in that series and two single shots that go at the beginning and end. Those things will hopefully be finished soon, but in the mean time please enjoy something short as an apology for what will likely be a bit of a wait for anything further (if I seem casual, it's because the reality hasn't sunk in yet).**

**-Illusinia**

* * *

><p>There are dozens of things that could go wrong in this moment, but he doesn't care. The risk is worth it. The risk he'll be caught, that they'll take her away where he can't find her, it's all worth it for this chance. The chance to see her, even if only for a moment.<p>

The chance to watch her as she nods at whatever dribble is falling from the mouth of Thor's human lover while surreptitiously turning up the volume on her beloved "eye-pod". To observe her as she works to transcribe the pages upon pages of notes onto the device she calls a computer. A chance to watch as she works, moves, _lives_ her life.

She's strange in so many ways. No mere mortal woman should have caught his attention. And yet she has, and he's helpless to look away. Helpless to ignore her presence. He's nearly obsessed and he knows it, which is why he is so willing to risk everything to see her.

Watching almost isn't enough, but he knows it's too risky to actually reveal himself to her. That doesn't mean he doesn't want to, though. That he doesn't want to watch her big blue eyes go wide in awe, the way they did when the Destroyer appeared but without the accompanying fear. That he wouldn't do nearly anything to watch her lips part in surprise as she looks up at him.

He wants her in a way he has never wanted a woman before, much less a mortal woman. On some level, he wonders if this whole matter isn't a trick. If she's in fact some temptress sent to seduce him as he once led astray Svaoilfari. Then she smiles that innocent smile and his mind dismisses any thoughts of deceit. Even if that were her purpose, he doesn't care.

She's beautiful, fascinating, and he would take nearly any risk to have her. He swears he will possess her, no matter what. Because he knows, somewhere deep inside, that she is his salvation. She is the one who can bring him back, show him the love he longs to feel again. And he will risk anything to have her.

This strange human woman they call Darcy is worth any risk. And Loki isn't afraid of taking risks.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Loki is a touch stalkerish in this. But this is what came to me when I thought of 'risk'. I might do another variation with a bit more of a romantic twist, but I liked this version enough that I wanted to put it up, too.<strong>


	4. Cold

The gentle brush of finger tips against Loki's cheek drew him towards consciousness, simple points of warmth brushing his skin repeatedly. He knew those fingers, of course. They were those of his lover, the woman who shared his bed. The quirky, strange woman who had enchanted him so easily that he should probably be insulted. After all, he was the silver-tongued god and master of magic between the two of them.

"Is there a problem, Darcy?" questioned Loki sleepily. His eyes opened just enough that he could see Darcy's own face, barely.

"No problem," murmured Darcy. "I just got too hot, go back to sleep."

Furrowing his brow, Loki opened his eyes further. "If you're hot, why are you so close?"

Darcy shrugged a little, one of her legs brushing his own. "Because you're cold. You turned blue while you were asleep and your body temperature is always cold when your skin turns blue." Curling against his side, she nuzzled her head against his neck. "I like it when you're cold."

Loki smiled a little, wrapping his arms around Darcy and pulling her close. "I can think of times when you might prefer me to be warm."

He could feel the press of her lips on his neck as they drew into a smile. The sharp dig of her nails being drawn down his chest made him squirm. "Sometimes." She lifted her head a little, eyes blinking open. "But it never feels as real as when you're blue and cold." Rolling slightly, she straddled is hips with a soft smile. "I like it when I can see you for who you are."

Pushing up on his elbows, Loki stared up at the woman sitting on his lap. "You like the monster that lives inside me?"

"No," corrected Darcy, tugging on Loki's shoulders. When he was sitting up, her arms wrapped around his neck and her forehead came to rest against his. "I love the _man_ who lives inside you." Her fingers toyed with his hair idly. "There is no monster inside you, Loki, just a man."

"I think you might be the only one who can see that," remarked Loki, his voice dropping low as his hands came to rest on her hips. She shivered beneath his touch. "Cold?"

"Opposite," corrected Darcy, pressing her body against his. "And I don't care if I'm the only one who can see it. It means I can keep you all to myself."

Smirking slightly, Loki rolled them over suddenly so Darcy was pinned beneath him. "Well then, I suppose I'm all yours."


	5. Lost

"Loki, would you just please admit you don't know where we are?" asked Darcy, huffing in irritation. "Even a god can get lost sometimes."

"I am not lost," countered Loki with a slight growl as he attempted, yet again, to unsuccessfully orient the map of New York he was holding. "I have navigated the Nine Realms with the snap of my fingers and the blink of an eye. This New York is hardly a matter of confusion."

Groaning, Darcy leaned against Loki's arm as they passed the same hotel for the third time. "Loki, please. It's not going to hurt if we ask for directions. I swear, it won't take away from your manhood."

Loki paused then, raising an eyebrow at Darcy in complete confusion. "How would asking a question affect my manhood? Now magic could certainly cause that issue, as could a weapon, but a question hardly will."

Darcy couldn't help it. She forgot so often that some things just didn't translate, it shouldn't be funny anymore. But more often than not, it was. Breaking into a fit of laughter, Darcy pulled Loki to a stop and hugged him. "It's an allegory, Loki. It means you aren't less of a man if you have to ask for help."

He still looked completely confused, his brow furrowed further in the way Darcy was used to by now. It was adorable. "I don't need to ask for help in this navigation. I am more than capable of navigating something as simple as a city-"

"Loki," interrupted Darcy, reaching up to tilt his head down so she could kiss him quickly. "New York isn't the Nine Realms. It's not the back ways you're used to. It's a mass of buildings, disappearing and reappearing streets, and a maze of people, cars, lights, and places. By comparison, I'm pretty sure the Nine Realms are easier to navigate. Now, we're already running late. Can we please just ask someone for directions?"

Loki's lips drew into a thin line and for a long moment, it looked like he would say no. A second later though, he released a heavy sigh and nodded to the nearby door man. "Excuse me, I require directions to this location..."


End file.
